Każdy może napisać swoją własną historię życia
by JoaHo
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby Sasuke był nadal w Konoha, a Naruto już by nie wytrzymał ciągłego upokorzenia w wiosce? Jak by to wpłynęło na jego znajomych? I czy przeszłość zostawiła by go w spokoju, czy zaczęła go dalej gnębić? Naruto limit krwi. Nie jestem właścicielem Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

-Jak mogłeś spartaczyć tak łatwą misję.  
Krzyczała Tsuname.  
-Taką misję wykonałby siedmiolatek, a ty masz 15 lat.  
Wściekła krążyła po całym biurze, a jej bursztynowe oczy patrzyły na blondyna.  
-Wiedziałam, że na tą misję trzeba było wysłać Sasuke.  
Usłyszał głos różowowłosej. W sali oprócz nich był jeszcze Kakashi i Sasuke. Szarowłosy patrzył z żalem na swojego podopiecznego, a wzrok Uchihy nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć. Wszyscy myśleli, że blondyn jest bezużyteczny, gdyby dali mu dojść do słowa to dowidzieli by się czemu misja skończyła się niepowodzeniem.  
-Niby ma w sobie zapieczętowanego demona, ale do niczego się nie nadaje.  
Słowa zielonookiej raniły dogłębnie jego duszę i serce. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Rzucił raport z misji na biurka przełożonej.  
-Skoro mówicie, że jestem bezużyteczny, to po co mnie trzymacie w tej zatęchłej wiosce.  
Krzyknął trzaskając drzwiami. Uważał ich za przyjaciół, prawie rodzinę, a oni traktują go jak śmiecia. Sakura cały czas bije go po głowie, nawet jeśli nic nie zrobił, Hakate go ignoruje, Sasuke patrzy na niego jakby był śmieciem, a babunia obarcza go każdą nieudaną misją. Czas wynieść się z tej wioski, z którą nic już go nie łączy, ale trudno jest podjąć tą decyzje, bo chociaż nikt go tutaj nie chce oprócz Iruki, który go uważa za syna to spędził w niej 15 lat.  
-No cóż -westchnął- mam już dość.  
Przeszedł przez bramę, by po chwili się odwrócić.

-Jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1

-Shizune.

Krzyczała 5 Hokage.

-Tak.

Do biura wpadła roztrzęsiona sekretarka.

-Wezwij mi tu zaraz Team 7. Migiem!

-Hai!

I po chwili już jej nie było. Po kilku minutach do biura weszły 4 osoby i kłaniając się jedna z nich odrzekła z szacunkiem.

-Wzywałaś nas Hokage-sama.

Tsuname lekko zrzedła mina na przygaszony ton głosu senseia drużyny. Odkąd Naruto uciekł z wioski wiele osób się zmieniło. Hakate przestał się spóźniać, Sakura stępiła swój temperament i od 2 lat razem z Sasuke tworzą szczęśliwą parę, Uchiha przestał się wywyższać i zaczął być bardziej przyjacielski i otwarty na ludzi, po gabinecie babuni już nie walały się stosy papierów, a ona sama już rzadko kiedy włóczyła się po barach i kasynach. Wszystkim dokuczały wyrzuty sumienia, które powiększyły się kiedy dowiedzieli się dlaczego nie wykonał tej misji. Ponadto do drużyny dołączył nowy członek, były ANBU korzenia Sai. Był on bardzo podobny do Sasuke z wyglądu, tylko kolor skóry miał jeszcze bielszy i podobnie jak Naruto kompletnie brakowało mu taktu i zadawał dziwne pytania.

-Tak macie dostarczyć ten zwój Reikage, a potem odeskortować najsilniejszego człowieka wioski mgły do naszej, wraz z jego drużyną. Ma on za zadanie trochę podszkolić was jak i innych shinobi wioski liści. Zrozumiano!

-Hai!

Krzyknęli chórem.

-To brać mi to i w drogę.

Wywaliła ich z biura. ,,Gdzie jesteś Naruto.''

_Godzinę później, brama główna. _

-Wszyscy są.

Spytał się szarowłosy.

-Tak.

-To ruszajmy jeśli dobrze pójdzie będziemy tam za dwa dni.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i cała grupa ruszyła skacząc po drzewach. Po kilkunastu godzinach, kiedy zaczynało się już ściemniać zatrzymali się na niewielkiej polance, by zregenerować siły. Polanka była stosunkowo niewielka na jej środku było maleńkie jezioro połyskujące w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, a bliżej lasu dwa wielkie drzewa oparte o siebie konarami jak dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół. Sai z Kakashim zajęli się rozkładaniem namiotów, Sasuke udał się do lasu nazbierać drewna na opał, a Sakura napełniła naczynie wodą, by po chwili zacząć przygotowywać posiłek. Pół godziny później gdy namioty były już rozstawione, a wszyscy grzejąc się jedli jedzenie przy ognisku pewna różowo włosa juninka zatopiła się w swoich myślach. Sasuke spojrzał zmartwiony na swoją ukochaną.

-Sakura stało się coś?

Zapytał z troską obejmując ją.

-Martwię się o Naruto,- położyła głowę na jego ramieniu- dalej dręczą mnie wyrzuty sumienia za te słowa, które w tedy powiedziałam.

-To wina każdego z nas,


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2

Następnego ranka nasza drużyna ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Po całym dniu podróży z kilkoma postojami , usłyszeli krzyk. Szybko podbiegli w tamtą stronę i zauważyli wóz jakiś kupców otoczony przez bandytów, a w rękach dwójki z nich starszego postawnego, siwowłosego mężczyznę i młodą piękną kobietę o miodowych włosach.  
-Musimy jej pomóc.  
Szepnęła Sakura.  
-Sasuke ty...  
-Zaczął Kakashi, gdy nagle przerwał, ponieważ z drugiego końca lasu wystrzeliło kilka kunai szybko zabijając bandytów koło kupca i dziewczyny. Następnie z zawrotną prędkością z cieni wyskoczyła jakaś postać. Podbiegła do reszty zbójców zabijając ich bez problemu.

-Nic wam nie jest?  
Odezwał się do dwójki skulonej na ziemi. Spojrzeli na niego trochę ze strachem, a zarazem z wdzięcznością.  
-Nic. Arigato za ratunek.  
Starszy powiedział otrzepując się z ziemi i pomagając wstać dziewczynie.  
-Arigato.  
Odparła niepewnie.  
-Nie mam za co to był mój obowiązek wam pomóc.

Po otrząśnięciu się Konoha zauważyła, że ten kto pomógł dwójce ludzi był ubrany w długi biały płaszcz z czerwonymi i pomarańczowymi płomieniami. Rękawy sięgały zaledwie do łokci dając większą wspowode ruchów, a kaptur zasłaniał całą jego twarz oprócz ust, które uśmiechały się uspokajająco.

-Sensei, czy to nie jest przypadkiem słynny krwawy lis, który zniszczył całe Akatsuki?

Usłyszał szaro włosy słowa swojej uczennicy, które wyrwały go z letargu.

-Na to wygląda.

-Jak masz na imię?

Pytanie odwróciło na chwile uwagę od krzewów człowieka w płaszczu. Spojrzał na ciepłe i roześmiane pomimo ostatnich zajść oczy kupca. Po czym odwrócił wzrok na dziewczyne, która zarumieniła się i wtuliła w ojca.

-Moje imię jest w tej chwili nieistotne, ale zwą mnie Krwawym Lisem.

Staruszek kiwnął głowa a dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe.

-A jak wy się nazywacie?

-Mów do mnie staruszku każdy oprócz mojej córki…- tu wskazał na brunetkę. -…Niny tak się do mnie zwraca.

Kiwnął lekko głowa.

_-Młody nie będziesz zadowolony wyczuwam czakre czterech osób z Konohy za tobą w pobliskich krzakach._

Usłyszał głos Kuramy.

_-Dzięki futrzaku._

Powstrzymując chichot na warczenie lisa, krzyknełem.

-Możecie już wyjść z tych krzaków.

Krzyknął zadziwiając dwie osoby koło siebie, a sam upewnił się, że kaptur dokładnie zasłania jego twarz. Po chwili z krzaków wyszły trzy osoby. Zakapturzony osobnik rozpoznał w nich swoją starą drużynę z Konohy. Kakashi z wyglądu nic się nie zmienił, Sakura miała teraz dłuższe włosy spięte z tyłu głowy w kucyk, który sięgał jej do połowy pleców. Uchiha pozbył się z twarzy tego wyniosłego spojrzenia mówiącego ,,jestem panem świata, a ty robakiem''. Z boku stał mężczyzna bardzo podobny z wyglądu do Sasuke, tylko że był o wiele bledszy.

_-Pewnie zastąpili mnie nim w drużynie._

_-Nie dziw się młody pare lat już minęło._

Wszyscy byli ubrani w typowy strój shinobi, różniący się od siebie niewielkimi detalami. Przeklinając swoje szczęście zapytał.

-Kim jesteście?

-Nie mamy obowiązku informowania cię.

Odezwał się bladoskóry ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

-Sai nie bądź niemiły.

Upomniała go Sakura. Zdziwił się czemu go nie uderzyła jak zawsze miała w zwyczaju, ale widocznie nie zmieniła się tylko na zewnątrz.

-Przepraszam za kolegę.

Zwróciła się do mnie z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

-Jestem Sakura, to jest Sasuke…- wskazała na czarnookiego z fryzurą jakby go piorun szczelił. -…to jest Sai…- wskazała na typka z twarzą wypraną z emocji. -…,a to nasz sensei Kakashi.

Odwróciła się do szarowłosego, który cały czas przypatrywał mi się z ciekawością.

-Teraz gdy już nas znasz może byś sam się przedstawił. Krwawy Lisie.

Odezwał się junin.

-Przykro mi , ale tylko moi najbliżsi przyjaciele znają moje imię i nazwisko więc nie obrażajcie się, ale wam ich nie wyjawię.

-Rozumiemy.

Mruknął Sasuke. Skinąwszy im głową odwróciłem się do Staruszka i Niny.

-Wybieracie się do wioski mgły?

Spytał się ich, a oni przytaknęli.

-Ja też i jeśli pozwolicie odprowadzę was, bo nie chcę by wam coś się stało.

-Nie chcemy spramiać ci kłopotu.

Powiedział staruszek.

-To żaden kłopot do wioski z wozami jest jeszcze pół dnia drogi.

-Dobrze.

Naruto odwrócił się do Konoszan.

-Wy też udajecie się do mgły.

-Tak.

Przytaknął Hakate.

-Wiedz chodźmy wszyscy razem, tylko poczekajcie na mnie chwile musze po coś wrócić.

-Dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się i zniknął na chwile między drzewami.

_-Dobra Kurama wychodź._

Złożył kilka pieczęci i z czerwonej czakry uformował się lis o dziewięciu ogonach wielkości dużego psa.

-Zmniejsz się do wielkości małego lisa i zostaw jeden ogon.

_-Dobrze._

Rozciągając się wykonał polecenie, by po chwili wskoczyć na ramiona blondyna. Już z lisem wrócił do grupy i po chwili udali się w drogę.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 3**

Shinobi podróżowali powoli drogą w lesie, mijając różnego rodzaju drzewa liściaste, iglaste, krzewy i inne typowe dla tych ziem rośliny. Z przodu powozu kupca szła zakochana w sobie para, czarnowłosy potomek potężnego klanu i różowo włosa kunoicha. Po prawej stronie poruszał się drugi czarnowłosy chłopak z tej grupy, co chwile rzucając zaciekawione spojrzenie w stronę blondyna. Zresztą z szarowłosym kapitanem drużyny nie było wcale lepiej, widocznie ciekawość to była typowa cecha shinobi wioski ukrytej w liściach. Wokół nich panowała nienaturalna cisza przerywana tylko odgłosami natury. Nikt nie mówił ani słowa, tylko mozolnie poruszali się na przód ciesząc się spokojem i rzadką słoneczną pogodą na ziemiach mgły, gdzie zwykle było pochmurnie i mglisto. Ale czy rzeczywiście wszyscy siedzieli cicho, otóż nie, nasz lisi chłopak, a raczej mężczyzna, w końcu miał 19 lat toczył w swojej głowie zacięty dialog z jak go często nazywał ,,futrzakiem''.  
_\- Nie zastanawia cię, z jakiego powody team 7 kieruje się do Kirigakure ( Wioska Ukryta We Mgle )?_  
W głowie Krwawego Lisa rozbrzmiewała rozmowa dwóch przyjaciół.  
_\- Yymmm?_  
Pomruk rozszedł się echem po umyśle błękitnookiego.  
_\- No nie wiem. Z jednej strony to normalne, bo dzięki tobie maja pokój z mgłą i zapewnię dostali misje dostarczenia jakiegoś zwoju, ale z drugiej strony czuje, że ta podróż ma drugie dno._  
_\- Zapewne masz racje._\- Westchnięcie._\- No, nic na razie nic nie wymyślimy musimy poczekać, aż dojdziemy do Yagura, coś mi się zdaje, że on znowu wymyślił coś dziwnego._  
Po umyśle rozniosło się złowrogie warczenie lisa pomieszane ze szczerym śmiechem młodzieńca.  
_\- Jeśli to będzie przypominało w jakikolwiek stopniu ten ostatni wybryk to ukatrupię jego i Isobu._  
_\- No co ty przecież wyglądałeś uroczo prze farbowany na różowo._  
Powiedział z pełna powagą Naruto.Kłócili się jeszcze ze sobą przez pewien czas, aż w końcu między nimi zaległa cisza. Po dłuższym czasie cała grupa była już w połowie drogi jaką przewidywali i co dziwne, ani staruszek, czy też jego córka nie odzywali się do nich ani słowem.  
\- Kitsue ( jap. lis ).  
Usłyszał z lewej strony blondyn. Nie odwracając głowy w stronę rozmówcy katem oka za uwarzył szarowłosego.  
\- Choć się stało Kakashi-san?  
Odparł grzecznie, choć w głębi siebie nie miał nawet najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z jakikolwiek człowiekiem z Konohy. Zresztą z Kurama nie było w cale lepiej, jakoś nie pałał do nich większą sympatią.  
\- Nic takiego, tylko zastanawia mnie powód dlaczego udajesz się do tej samej wioski co my.  
-Yymmmm.  
Na razie mruknięcie było jedyna odpowiedzią z jego strony.  
\- Przepraszam Hakatę, ale jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć to spytaj Mizukage, ja nie jestem zobowiązany do udzielenia odpowiedzi na nurtujące cię pytanie.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Czarnooki potarł kilka razy maskę na brodzie. Szli tak chwilę w ciszy, którą przerwał krwawy.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 4

Faktycznie jakieś dziesięć metrów przed nimi znajdowała się wielka brama ze znakiem Wioski Ukrytej We Mgle na szczycie. Ale to nie była byle jaka brama. Prawie każdemu kto ją pierwszy raz na oczy widział zapierała ona wdech. Dlaczego? Na to pytanie może tylko po części odpowiedzieć jej opis. Z obydwu stron bramy rozchodził się gruby, długi, podwójny kamienny mur, sięgający dalej niż można okiem sięgnąć. Sama bram miała ponad cztery metry wysokości, a na jaj szczycie był srebrny znak wioski, czyli trzy falowane linie na niebieskim tle, prawdopodobnie zrobionym z jakiegoś tutejszego materiału. Brama była wykonana z grubych beli, przez co na pierwszy rzut oka musiała sporo warzyć. Bele były pomalowane na jasny błękit i obramowane wytrzymałą stalą. Czytając sam jej opis nie do końca można sobie ją wyobrazić, ale wracajmy do naszych bohaterów którzy dopiero co doszli do niej. Kakashi i cała jego drużyn przez kilka minut gapili się na wejście do wioski, za to kupiec i jego córka nadal mieli szeroko otwarte buzie. Człowiek w białym płaszczu za to nie dawał żadnych oznak, że ten widok zrobił na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Drużyna siódma pierwszy raz widziała taką bramę, ponieważ w Wiosce Ukrytej w Liściach była ona prawie o połowę mniejsza, a kupiec z córką pierwszy raz tutaj byli.

\- Po co takie umocnienia?

Spytał się ciekawski Sai.

\- Mur w _Kirigakure no Sato _jest tak wytrzymały ze względu na częste powodzie w tym regionie.

Spokojnym głosem odpowiedział Krwawy Lis, drapiąc przy tym zwierzaka na swoim ramieniu, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Biała postać podeszła do murów wioski i zapukała. Po chwili potężne drewno zaskrzypiało, a brama uchyliła się.

Ze szczeliny wyszło dwoje ludzi. Byli to mężczyźni niezwykle podobni do siebie. Różniło ich tylko to, że jeden miał małą bródkę, a drugi nie. Oboje byli ubrani w wypłowiałe brązowe spodnie z mnóstwem kieszonek i kaburą na kunaje z boku na prawej nodze. W brązowo zielone bluzy i kamizelki w szarym odcieniu. Po tym, że kamizelki były jasne można było poznać, że to byli chunini, ponieważ jonini mieli ciemno szare, prawie czarne. Na głowach mieli opaski ze znakiem swojej wioski lekko przykrywające brązowe włosy. Oboje spojrzeli na nich bez jakiejś szczególnej reakcji. Dopiero kiedy zauważyli mężczyznę z lisem na ramieniu uśmiechnęli się radośnie i przywitali.

\- Lisie w końcu wróciłeś dawno cię tu nie było, aż zaczynaliśmy się martwić o ciebie.

Odparł chunin z brudka.

\- To prawda nawet Mizukage zrobił się strasznie nerwowy.

Zaczęli się oboje śmiać.

\- Nie moja wina miałem wrócić tydzień temu ale misja się przedłużyła.

Spokojnie odpowiedział zamaskowany.

\- My tu tak gadu gadu, a może byś nam przestawił swoich towarzyszy.

\- Przepraszam.

Skłonił się lekko.

\- To są Shinobi z Konohy. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke i Sai.

Wskazał na nich po kolei.

\- Przybyli tu z misją. A to jest Staruszek i jego córka Nine. Przybyli tu w celach handlowych co z resztą widać. A to są Chang i Cheg.

Odwrócił się do swoich tymczasowych towarzyszy podróży i z lekkim ukłonem rzekł.

\- Ale to już koniec naszej wspólnej podróży i niestety muszę się z wami już pożegnać.

Nie minęła chwila od jego słów jak zniknął w czerwonym ogniu.

Postać w ozdobnym płaszczu pojawiła się w pustym mieszkaniu.

_\- Dlaczego tak szybko ich opuściłeś._

Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głos lisa, który zeskoczył z ramienia blondyna. Naruto już miał mu odpowiedzieć gdy nagle zgiął się w pół z bólu i zaczął pluć krwią.

_\- Naruto._

Po p mieszczeniu rozniósł się jeszcze krzyk, który usłyszał blondyn zanim wszystko zniknęło w całkowitej ciemności.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rozdział 5_

_Tymczasem._

Hakate, jak i reszta jego drużyny przez chwile patrzyła jeszcze w miejsce w którym zniknął Lis. W końcu otrząsnęli się z tego letargu i zwrócili się do strażników. To jest przepustka, którą dostaliśmy od Hokage, czy możemy spotkać się z waszym przywódcą jeśli to możliwe jak najszybciej? Wyczekująco wpatrywał się w dwóch brunetów. Podszedł do nich Chang i drapiąc się lekko po brodzie wziął zwój od szarowłosego. Podał go swojemu bratu, który szybko przeczytał tekst znajdujący się tam.

\- Wszystko się zgadza, chodźcie za mną zaprowadzę was do Mizukage.

Cztery osoby szybko przekroczyły bramę i prowadzone przez chunina zobaczyły po kilku krokach przecudny widok panoramy wioski.

Architektura całkowicie różniła się od tej co znali ze swojej ojczystej wioski. Budynki były ogromne, nie posiadające ostrych kątów i wysokie z ogrodem na dachach. Na obrzeżach wioski ciągnęły się wysokie góry, a w centrum wioski znajdował się wielki kamienny budynek, wielkością przerastającą wszystkie inne. Wszędzie rosły rośliny, a gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się małe domki mieszkalne w kształcie kół. Wszystko pokrywała niewielka warstwa mgły.

\- Niesamowity widok, prawda.

Podziwianie przerwał im głos ich przewodnika. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami na tak i udali się w dalszą drogę, zostawiając przy bramie handlarza.

_Tymczasem w innej części wioski._

Na podłodze w targanym bolesnymi skurczami ciele leżał blondwłosy chłopak w płaszczu, który sunął mu się aż na ramiona, a koło niego siedział lis który uśmierzał ból ruchami świecącego na czerwono ogona. Po kilku chwilach, minutach, godzinach, czy nawet dniach blondyn, w końcu uspokoił się na tyle by lis mógł odsapnąć i zwiększając swój rozmiar i uwolnić więcej ogonów. Owinął nimi ciało blondyna i położył go do łózka. Rudzielec nie chcąc zostawiać swojego przyjaciela samego wezwał w kłębach dymu mniejszego lisa.

\- Aki przekaż możliwie jak najszybciej i dyskretnie Yagurze, że Naruto znów miał atak, tylko że tym razem o wiele mocniejszy.

\- Hai!

Krzyknął i już go nie było, a dwoje przyjaciół w tym jeden nieprzytomny zostali sami.

\- Naruto, Naruto, dlaczego jesteś tak uparty.

Westchnął i położył się obok niego.

_Tymczasem._

Czwórka shinobi właśnie dotarła do głównego budynku w _Kirigakure no Sato _położonego w środku wsi.Weszli do środka prowadzeni dalej przez bruneta. Idąc schodami weszli na ostatnie piętro gdzie po lewej stronie mieścił się sekretariat. Sekretarką była młoda dziewczyna o fioletowych włosach zapiętych w wysoki kucyk, przez który przechodziły cztery senbory. Jej oczy były ciepło czekoladowe, okalane kaskadą grubych ciemno fioletowych rzęs. Karnacje miała dość bladą i nie wyróżniała się żadnymi znakami szczególnymi. Ubrana była w białą bluzkę z kołnierzykiem na guziczki i czarne wygodne spodnie. Ogólnie wyglądała na czterdzieści lat.

\- Dzień dobry w czym mogę służyć.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

\- Przyślijmy z misją od naszej Hokage, mamy dostarczyć pewien zwój Mizukage i przetransportować kogoś z tej wioski do naszej.

Też ciepłym tonem odparł Kakashi.

\- Oczywiście proszę chwilę poczekać.

Wstała i ruszyła w stronę masywnych drzwi znajdujących się po prawej stronię. Lekko zapukała i zniknęła za nimi. Po chwili było tyko słyszeć dwa głosy ze środka, aż starsza pani wyszła i gestem zaprosiła ich do środka. Biuro było podobnie urządzone jak Tsuname, różniło się tylko kilkoma elementami, takimi jak dodatkowe regały z książkami, innymi obrazami i kolorami w biurze. Na środku tego biura siedział młody szatyn o spłowiałych włosach i fioletowych oczach. Jego twarz przecinała pionowa blizna na policzku. Ubrany był w zielono czarne szaty.

\- Miło was widzieć.

Posłał im wielki uśmiech.

\- Już wiem po co się tu zjawiliście, ale co ty tu robisz Chang?

Zwrócił się z pytaniem do chunina.

\- Chciałem tylko donieść, że Lis powrócił z misji.

Odparł z ukłonem.

\- Świetnie tego gada to nigdy nie mogę dopaść.

Zażartował.

\- Teraz możesz wyjść, dziękuje za wiadomość.

Odprawił go ruchem dłoni.

\- A co do was to macie zwój?

\- Tak, oto on.

Szarowłosy z szacunkiem rzekł, a Sasuku wyjął z kadłuby mały zwój i podał mu go. Mizukage czytał go przez chwilę, a na koniec z uśmiechem rzekł.

\- Ok. Wszystko się zgadza. Moja sekretarka zaprowadzi was do waszych pokoi, a ja jeszcze musze coś zrobić. Prześpijcie się spotkamy się w tej sprawie jutro koło czternastej.

Już mieli wyjść, gdy na środku biurka zmaterializował się mały lis.

\- On znowu ma atak, tym razem jest jeszcze gorzej.

Powiedział tylko i zniknął. Zostawiając nic nie rozumiejących shinobi z Konohy i przestraszonego Yagure.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 6

_Naruto._

Niczego nie widział ani niczego nie słyszał. Unosił się w czarnej pustce starając się sobie przypomnieć jak się tu znalazł. Jedyne co czuł to ogromny ból otaczający go całego. Nie mógł nawet ruszyć małym palcem by nie poczuć jak przez jego ciało przechodzi fala bólu. Nagle w pustce zaczęły się unosić niewielkie czerwone kropelki.

_-Co to jest?_

Z jego ust wydarło się zapytanie, które szybko pożałował, bo czuł jakby mu ktoś usta przypiekał żywym ogniem. Po chwili czerwone krople zaczęły go otaczać i wirować coraz szybciej koło niego. Teraz zamiast wszechogarniającej czerni widział tylko wirującą czerwień, która po chwili przyległa do jego skóry. Naruto poczuł lekkie pieczenie, które po chwili zamieniło się w kojące ciepło które zabrało ze sobą cały ból. Tajemnica substancja oderwała się od niego i poszybowała w górę. Zbiła się w jednym miejscu i zaczęła się kształtować w ogromnego ptaka otoczonego płomieniami. Zwierzę popatrzyło się na blondyna swoimi oczami, które miały barwę jak płynna lawa. Po kilku minutach czy też nawet godzinach, nie wiadomo mistyczne zwierzę przybliżyło się do niebieskookiego.

\- Czym ty jesteś?

Spytał się, lecz ono nic nie odpowiedziało i dalej milczało. Gdy ta sytuacja zaczęła niezmiernie irytować mężczyznę i już myślał, że nigdy nie uzyska odpowiedzi, usłyszał najpiękniejszy głos jaki kiedykolwiek obił mu się o uszy.

\- Jam jest Feniks.

Silny i stanowczy głos odbił się od niewidzialnych ścian tworząc echo.

_Tymczasem._

W czasie kiedy młody Uzumaki leżał nieprzytomny pod opieką lisa Yagure trochę spanikowany biegł do jego domu. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że potrąca po drodze zadziwionych przechodniów, którzy zauważali ich władcę tylko kiwali głowami. Mijał drogi, ulice i zaskoczonych przechodniów wzbijając za sobą tumany pyłu i kurzu. Gdy do drzwi mieszkania dobiegł Kage, nawet nie kłopotał się z cichym wejściem do budynku, tylko mocno trzasnął drzwiami. Szybko znalazł się w pokoju należącym do blondyna i zamknął za sobą kolejne drzwi.

Na łóżku cały spocony leżał spokojnie mimo całej sytuacji młody mężczyzna, przy którym siedział zmartwiony lis, który co chwilę ogonem sprawdzał jego stan.

Gdy tylko zobaczył fioletowokiego uspokoił się odrobinę i zaczął tłumaczyć, jak weszli do domu i resztę zdarzeń.

_Tymczasem w biurze._

-Jak myślicie co się stało, że tak szybko stąd wypadł?

Zadał pytanie w ciszę młody Uchiha, gdy minęło już kilka minut od niespodziewanego zdarzenia jakie tu miało miejsce. Reszta tylko spojrzała po sobie w zamieszaniu.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia ale chodźmy stąd to nie wypada by być w biurze Mizukage kiedy go nie ma.

Reszta tylko skinęła mu głowami bo dobrze wiedzieli, że gdyby coś zaginęło byli by pierwszymi podejrzanymi i ruszyła za nim po drodze mijając miłą sekretarkę, która wcześniej im pomogła i pożegnali się z nią.

_Naruto_

\- Co ty tu robisz?

Po nie wiadomo jakim czasie w próżni rozległo się pytanie, a zaraz po nim następne.

\- Czy to ty był powodem tej choroby?

Ptak podfrunął do chłopaka tak blisko, że aż go zapiekła skóra i odpowiedział spokojnym i melodycznym tonem.

\- Tak to ja. A teraz nadszedł czas byś poznał prawdę o swoim rodzie.

Po twarzy niebieskookiego rozprzestrzeniło się zaskoczenie.

\- Co ty masz na myśli?


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 7

\- Co ty masz na myśli?

W jego głowie plątały się niezrozumiałe myśli ród, ojciec, matka. Nic nie rozumiał przecież był sierotą, a tu nagle coś takiego. Staruszek nigdy nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o nich, a zawsze kiedy pytał odpowiadał, że już nie żyją więc po co się zadręczać kim byli i co by się działo gdyby żyli. Zaraz rodzice.

\- Czy ty wiesz kim byli moi rodzice?

Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, której nawet nie starał się ukryć i z oczami pełnymi nadziei przypatrywał się mitycznemu stworowi.

\- Chodź za mną.

Wielkie ptaszysko odwróciło się do niego i wleciało do wielkich wrót, które nagle się pojawiły machając majestatycznymi skrzydłami rzucając poświatę na wszystko dokoła. Wrota były zrobione całe ze złota gdzieniegdzie były przyciemniane i ozdobione ornamentem przypominającym winorośl, która wspinała się na sam czubek, by utworzyć tam płonący kwiat. Zerknął jeszcze raz na bramę i pobiegł do feniksa znikając w ciemności, a za nim brama najpierw się zamknęła, a potem wsiąknęła w ziemię. Jednak nie cała kwiat odfrunął w górę w nieznanym kierunku, ale tego już blondyn nie zauważył.

_Tymczasem przy ciele naszego głównego bohatera._

Po rozmowie z lisem krótkowłosy wziął z kąta ciężki drewniane krzesło i usiadł koło staromodnego łózka trzymając swoją dłoń na nadgarstku przyjaciela, który był przeraźliwie gorący i sprawdzał co chwila puls. Po kilku minutach przerwał panującą tam ciszę.

\- Nic nie możemy zrobić, żeby mu pomóc?

Zapytał się rudego demona, obok niego, który teraz miał tylko jeden ogon. Zwierzę tylko westchnęło cierpiętniczo, jak to on i odparło.

\- Niestety nic nie zrobimy te ataki mają coś wspólnego chyba ze zmianami genetycznymi w jego ciele, jakby nadal był zapieczętowany w nim to może coś bym zdziałał ale w tej sytuacji możemy tylko czekać jak się dalsze zdarzenia potoczą.

Opuścił swój pyszczek na małe łapki i cierpliwie czekał na jakikolwiek znak.

Nagle ciało blondyna zaczęło świecić czerwono złotą poświatą, która po chwili uformowała się we wstęgi chakry. Ciało uniosło się na łóżku, a bezwładna głowa opadła do tyłu bez sił. Wstęgi chakry najpierw kręciły się szybko wokół ciała, a następnie oplatały młodą postać, aż nie zostało żadnego wolnego kawałka skóry na ciele, bez nich. Nagle na brzuch zaczęła tworzyć się bulwa jakby z ognia, która po dłuższym czasie zamieniła się w pączek kwiatka zbudowany z ognia i oplatany wstęgami płomieni. Chwilę on się nie ruszał, a dwie postacie patrzyli na to jak urzeczeni. Nagle zaczął się ruszać, by po chwili rozkwitnąć.

\- Niemożliwe!

Krzyknął lis obok nic nie rozumiejącego Mizukage.

\- Co się stało? Odpowiedz mi.

Panikując teraz zażądał odpowiedzi. Lis spojrzał na niego tylko krwistymi tęczówkami i odparł jakby nie wierząc.

\- Ród feniksa odżył.

Oboje siedzieli jeszcze chwilę i gdy fioletowo oki chciał zapytać co to za ród kwiat znowu ożył. Zaczął się obracać z niewiarygodną prędkością, nagle zastygł i jakby rozlał się po czerwono-czarnej chakre otaczającej ciało. Po chwili zastygł, a masa zaczęła wchłaniać się przez skórę, na której zaczęły pojawiać się piękne czerwono-czarne tatuaże.

_Tymczasem._

Shinobi Konohy wędrowali po mieście szukając hotelu.

\- Mam dziwne uczucie.

Odezwał się Sasuke. Na co inni nic nie odpowiedzieli tylko poszli dalej.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 8  
Tymczasem u naszego głównego bohatera.  
Szedłem właśnie spokojnie za feniksem, podziwiająć jego kolorowe pióra, a w mojej głowie kołatały się setki niespójnych myśli.  
\- A co jeśli to tylko jakiś żart.  
Nagle przeleciała mu myśl przez głowę.  
\- Nie to nie możliwe nikt nawet moi najwięksi wrogowie by czegoś takiego ne zrobili.  
Odrzucił szybko to od siebie.  
Wędrowali już jakiś czas przez całkowitą ciemność, gdy końcu dotarli do nowych wrót.

Tymczasem u naszych Khonowskich bohaterów.  
-Sensei czułeś jakąś fale energi?  
Zaniepokojona różowowłosa zadała pytanie swojemu nauczycielowi. Karzdy z członków jej dróżyny zaczeli się troche denerwować i wiercić w miejscach w których byli. Sasuke był oparty niedbale o ścianę z lekko zgientą nogą. Sai leżał na łóżku jedną ręką i nogą przewieszoną przez nie leniwie dotykając podłogi. Sakura krążyła nerwowo po pokoju, a nasz kochany sensei siedział na krześle w niedbałej pozie zbyd dziwnej by ją opisać.  
\- Niestety tak i to nie jest zbyd normalne, takie anomalie nie występują zbyd często.  
\- Musimy to sprawdzić.  
Stwierdził z niewielkim uśmiechem dziedzic klanu Uchiha.  
\- NIE!  
Po niewielkim pokoju rozeszło się stanowcze słowo szarowłosego.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
Jęknął niezadowolony malarz, u którego też narodziła się ciekawość. Sensei tylko westchnął i poprawił opaske na głowie jegby nagle zaczeła go uwierać.  
\- Nie rozumiecie to może być tylko nikomu nie potrzebne ryzyko, a pozatym mamy rozkazy i zabraniam wam w plątanie się w inną aferę. Zrozumieliście!  
Wszyscy zgodnie jękneli.  
\- Tak.  
Naruto  
Następne wrota były wykonane z niebieskiego kryształu od którego buchał straszny ziąb. Nasz główny nohater podszedł do niej i już chciął ją dotknąć gdy powstrzymał go krzyk ptaka.  
-Nie!  
Jego ręka staneła w miejscu, a głowa powoli odwróciła nie w strone istoty.  
Już miał zadać pytanie dlaczego ale legendarny ptak sam najpierw udzielił mu tej odpowiedzi. Te wrota oddzielają świat żywych od umarłych i jeśli ich dotkniesz napewno nie spotka cię niczego dobrego. Twoja dusza oddzieli się od ciała i zostanie wciągnięta d krainy umarłych a uwierz mi z tamtąt trudno znaleść powrotną drogę.  
\- Zaraz.  
Przerwał mu Naruto.  
\- Muwisz, że trudno znaleść z tamtąd droge, ale czy to jest morzliwe wyjść z tamtąd?  
Przez chwile ptaszysko nic nie odpowiadało, aż w końcu rzerwało panującą tam ciszę.  
\- Istneje droga którą można się z tamtą wydostać ale nie zalicza się ona do tych najprostszych i nikomu jak dotąd nie udało się nią wrócić.  
\- Ale jeśli istnieje taka droga to znaczy, że ja mogę ośywić rodziców.  
\- Tak to prawda, ale czy zdołasz to uczynić.  
Rozległ się jeszcze głos feniksa poczym przekroczyli bramę.

\- Co to za tatuaże?  
Spytał się Kage. Przyglądając się misternym wzorą.  
\- W tych tatuażach jest zawarta cała historia klanu feniksa od pieszego człona do ostatnigo.  
\- Przecierz to tylko jakieś niezrozumiałe wzory jak ktoś mógłby je odczytać.  
\- Zgodnie z legendami tylko ten kto jest z krwi feniksa je odczyta, a że myślano że ten ród dawno wyginoł to nikt specjalnie się nie interesował nim.  
\- To co teraz z nim będzie.  
Zadał pytanie w przeszczeń na które nigdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 9

_Naruto._

Gdy tylko przeszli przez ostatnią bramę jego oczom ukazał się przecudny ogród, który był mieszaniną zieleni i ognia. Kwiaty, które były ciekłą lawą pięknie komponowały się z niebieskimi, które zrobione były z kryształu. Jedynie łodygi był jak u normalnych kwiatów. Pienie drzew, c całości były takie jak w normalnym świecie, ale liście i owoce były zrobione poczęci z najdroższych kruszców, a po części z normalnych. Trawa była soczyście zielona i sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle miękkiej. Ogród był usadowiony koło ogromnej góry na której szczycie widniał zamek i ogromny czerwony tron przyozdobiony najróżniejszym kruszcem.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy, czy to tutaj mieszkasz?

Zadał pytanie do mitycznego stwora. Lecz nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Po chwili odwróciłem się, a za mną już nie było feniksa a na jego miejscu stał potężnie zbudowany i przystojny mężczyzna o krwistoczerwonych włosach i szmaragdowo-niebiesko oczach. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i odpowiedział.

\- Tak to tutaj mieszkam…mój wnuku.

_Konoszanie 4 dni później._

Już 4 dni minęły odkąd przybyliśmy tutaj, ale ani razu nie widzieliśmy się z Kage ani z Shinobi, który miał być eskortowany do naszej wsi. Cały czas zwiedzaliśmy wioskę lub poświęcaliśmy na trening. Kilka razy chcieliśmy znowu odwiedzić Mizukage, ale Sensei stanowczo nam to odradził. Twierdząc, że lepiej nie zadręczać go niepotrzebnymi odwiedzinami i poczekać aż on sam nas zawoła do siebie.

\- Sasuke pójdziesz ze mną na spacer?

Spytała się różowo włosa, swojego chłopaka.

– Dobrze kochanie.

Odparł łapiąc ją za rękę i wyprowadzając ją z pokoju. Kiedy tylko przeszli przez próg przytulili się do siebie i udali się w stronę parku.

_Park._

\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne, że prze cały czas jaki tu jesteśmy nie zobaczyliśmy znowu ani Kage ani Cienia?

Różowo włosa zadała pytanie Sasuke, który siedział na ziemi nieopodal niej oparty o drzewo. Oboje ubrani byli w normalne ciuchy, on w białą koszulę ze znakiem Konohy, a ona w ciemno granatową sukienkę i jaskrawsze rajstopy i czarne buty.

\- Nie mam pojęcie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi ale mam przypuszczenie, że te dwie sprawy mają coś ze sobą wspólnego.

Odparł z westchnięciem, jakby cały zmęczony tą sytuacją.

\- Niby mieliśmy prawie od razu ruszać, a tutaj moim zdaniem jeszcze trochę posiedzimy. A ty kochanie co o tym wszystkim myślisz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia ale skoro tutaj już jesteśmy, czemu by nie wykorzystać tego jak małego urlopu.

Po tych słowach usiadła koło niego i przytuliła się do niego.

_Yagura._

Siedziałem właśnie nad papierami, kiedy do mojego biura weszła moja sekretarka.

\- Proszę pana Shinobi z Konohy są trochę zniecierpliwieni.

\- Wiem, proszę do nich wysłać powiadomienie, że osoba na którą czekają obecnie dostała niespodziewaną misję z której ma wrócić pod koniec tego miesiąca, dobrze.

Sekretarka tylko z lekkim uśmiechem skinęła głową i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Oj Naruto obym miał rację i szybko się obudził.

Z westchnięciem schował twarz w rękach.


End file.
